1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-243669 discloses a structure for holding a lever in a temporarily locked state and preventing the lever from rotating in a connecting direction. The lever is mounted rotatably on a first housing and has a temporary locking resilient piece that is locked temporarily to a holding portion on the first housing before the first and second housings are connected. A temporary locking releasing portion on the second housing deflects the temporary locking resilient piece when the connection of the first and second housings is started. In this way, the lever is released from the temporarily locked state and can rotate in the connecting direction.
A clearance is formed between the temporary locking resilient piece and a main body of the lever to allow the resilient deflection of the temporary locking resilient piece. A rotational force in the connecting direction could be applied to the main body with the lever temporarily locked, and could cause the temporary locking resilient piece to approach the main body. At this time, the temporary locking resilient piece is pressed strongly against the temporarily locked state holding portion and could be displaced in a direction to release temporary locking, thereby enabling the lever to rotate in the connecting direction.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve the reliability of a function of regulating the rotation of a lever.